An Eye for an Eye
by Avirra
Summary: It's Hutch's birthday.  It's going to be memorable.  Is it also going to be his last?
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

It wasn't that Hutch dreaded getting another year older. No, he really didn't mind that part of a birthday at all. It was more that slight tinge of dread that rolled around along with every birthday. Starsky either forgot (then tried to 'make-up' for forgetting by doing something on the crazy side) or he would remember (and end up doing something on the crazy side). Part of him really hoped Starsky remembered today, because quite frankly? Waiting on him to remember and 'make-up' could be really nerve-wracking. Like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

At least this year, his birthday had fallen on one of their days off. He had just arrived at The Pits to meet up with Starsky before heading out to catch part of a Humphrey Bogart film festival, namely the showing of Casablanca. He'd agreed before finding out what day of the festival the film fell on, but he didn't mind. As films went, that was one he didn't mind rewatching. As he headed inside, Huggy spotted him from behind the bar and called over in a loud greeting.

"My blonde twin! Get over here - the Bear has a birthday beer for the birthday boy."

Extremely glad that it was early enough that only Huggy and a couple of the waitresses were up front, Hutch still blushed a bit. Even more so when the two ladies flanked him and gave him a kiss in perfect unison before starting to croon their best imitations of Marilyn Monroe singing 'Happy Birthday' to President Kennedy.

Huggy was snickering as he settled the beer down on the counter.

"Get over here and have a cold drink. That blush gets any hotter, you're gonna be setting off my sprinkler system."

The waitresses were pleased that their dual assault worked so well and compounded the blushing by giving him hugs when he managed to stammer out his thanks before he finally escaped to the bar.

"Did you put them up to that, Hug?"

"Me?"

Huggy affected his combination wounded/innocent look. The one that really only worked on those that didn't know him very well.

"Nah. Just a spontaneous display of affection from the staff for our favorite blonde Centurion. So, where's your other half?"

"He should be here eventually. Said something about needing some polish for his tomato. I'm likely due paybacks for suggesting he try Thousand Island. And quit with the 'other half' stuff. You make us sound like a married couple."

"Don't be ridiculous m'man. I don't even know any married couples that have been together as long as you two."

"Harhar. I join the police force and end up surrounded by comedians."

Picking up his beer, Hutch was in the process of taking his first drink when a uniformed officer came in and looked around before calling over to the bar.

"Is there a Dectective Sergeant Hutchinson in here?"

Glancing in the mirror, Hutch raised his free hand while setting down his beer and swallowing before turning around.

"That would be me. Anything wrong?"

"Yessir. Captain Dobey sent me here to find you. There's been a traffic accident involving your partner. The Captain said you shouldn't be driving and told me to take you to the hospital."

Huggy had always joked about how pale Hutch was, but he wasn't aware just how much coloration Hutch actually had until he lost it all at that moment. Not that the reaction surprised him - he knew as well as Hutch did that Dobey wouldn't have sent for him to be rushed to the hospital over a fender-bender or even a broken limb. It had to have been bad as in severe injury bad. Reaching over, he laid his hand on the plaid shirt, giving the shoulder underneath it a squeeze.

"Get going, Hutch. We'll celebrate again when you get back here with our boy Starsky."

Hutch briefly laid his hand on top of Huggy's as he nodded numbly and got up. His pace got faster as he got closer to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

The atmosphere at The Pits was pretty dismal when the door opened about half an hour later. Breezing in, singing 'Happy Birthday' off-key while holding a white box obviously from a bakery, was Starsky himself. Both of the waitresses and Huggy stared at him. When it dawned on him that they were staring instead of covering their ears, Starsky stopped singing, puzzled.

"So...? Where's the big blonde lummox?"

It took another minute, but Huggy found his voice.

"Damn, Starsky, we didn't think they'd release you so quick. Hutch must've just missed you."

"Huh? Release who from where?"

That was when Huggy took a look outside at the gleaming and not even dirty (let alone wrecked) Torino. Being mad won out over being relieved.

"I'm not sure how you talked Dobey into playing along with that dumb stunt, Starsky, but Hutch is gonna kill you and for once? I'm gonna help him do it. Man! You scared the hell outta all of us!"

It was the very evident confusion on Starsky's face as he sat down the box on the counter that finally got through Huggy's anger and made him halt his rant. Coming closer, he looked straight into Starsky's eyes.

"Whoa - wait. You got no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue. Please? Fill in the blanks?"

"Hutch was here, sitting right there, when a uniform came in. Said Dobey sent him to get Hutch because you'd been in an accident. He went with the officer to head to the hospital to check on you. Man, even for Hutch, Hutch was pale."

Starsky stared for a minute, processing that, then suddenly snapped out.

"Phone!"

Huggy pulled over the phone he kept behind the counter and placed it near Starsky, who immediately grabbed the receiver off the cradle and started dialing. Impatiently, his leg bounced as the ringing started, willing it to be picked up faster.

"Captain Dobey. Please tell me you sent for Hutch."

It had been one of 'those' mornings for the Captain and Starsky's call wasn't promising to improve it any.

"Why would I send for either of you jokers on your days off? I already see more of you than I do my own family."

Dobey moved the phone from his ear slightly as the receiver clattered against the counter. Starsky could be heard yelling Hutch's name in the background as Huggy picked up the handset.

"Still there, Captain Dobey? This is Huggy Bear. Yeah, sorry about that, let me give you the condensed version. Uniform came in here and said that you'd sent him to get Hutch and take him to the hospital cause Starsky had been in a traffic accident."

"Listen, Huggy - you tell Starsky to stay put. I'm on my way."

"Will do."

The door reopened and Starsky came back in a lot slower than he'd gone out. He had a piece of paper in his hand and a look on his face that was somewhere in-between puzzled and pissed. Huggy didn't say a word as Starsky came back over to the counter and slammed the paper down.

"This was on Hutch's car. What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

Very gingerly, Huggy put his fingertips on the paper and turned it around to read it. The penmanship on the note was almost painfully neat - almost like something that someone would have turned in for a grade. Some how that make the words on it seem worse than if they'd been scrawled.

**_You took mine - now I have taken yours. Make the funeral arrangements._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

It seemed to be dark when Hutch woke up and his head was killing him. His mental alarms were all going off, but he wasn't quite sure why yet. The first clue came when he tried to bring up a hand to his head and couldn't. He knew something was definitely wrong then, but it still took a couple of minutes for it to penetrate his throbbing skull that he was on his side with his wrists handcuffed behind him. Attempting to move the rest of him told him that his ankles were bound as well.

As he began to be able to think a little again, he started to take stock. He could feel something was over his eyes now. Blindfold, so it might not actually be dark where he was. Movement? Definitely. He was in some sort of vehicle and the vibrations indicated they were traveling over some relatively smooth surface, most likely a paved road. Hutch guessed from the empty space around his body that he must be in the back of a van or delivery truck.

Whatever he was lying in the back of, it hit a hard bump or a pothole and the bounce he took made Hutch feel like his head was going to explode. He was just as glad he hadn't eaten lunch yet or he'd have lost it then. Concentration wasn't easy in his head's current condition, but he tried to think back. He needed to remember what happened. More importantly, he needed to figure a way out. Whatever was going on, he doubted his end destination was going to be a pleasant one.

The officer had come into The Pits. Hutch had gone out with him, climbed into the passenger seat and they had headed off in his squad car to go check on Starsky. But something had been wrong... the radio. That was it. His thoughts had been so centered on worrying about Starsky that he hadn't noticed the silence at first. Then it dawned on him that the car was too quiet - no radio chatter. He'd leaned over to look and saw that the radio wasn't just turned down, it was turned off. It was at just about that same moment that the blow had connected with the left side of his head, slamming him hard into the passenger door window. While he was reeling from that, the hand had gone behind his head and then slammed him into the dashboard. That had to have knocked him out because that was all he could recall before waking up here. Whatever and wherever here was. But why had the officer gotten so violent and done this? Hutch didn't know the man really, though he knew that he'd seen him around the precinct. There was another memory attached to the man as well, but he couldn't get around the ache in his brain well enough to grasp it.

A sudden turn followed by braking sent Hutch skidding into the sidewall with no way to prevent it or soften the blow. This time, it felt like his head really had exploded and he ended up dry heaving as uncontrollable nausea hit.

A metallic sliding sound registered. The cargo area door must have been opened. He could feel fresher air on his face and that helped a little with his nausea. The air was cooling something on his face as well and it dimly registered on him that he must be bleeding.

"Well, so you decided to wake, did you? Sorry. It really would have been much better for you if you'd just stayed out until this was all over. Guess you're as hard-headed as your partner though. I really should have expected that."

The word 'partner' penetrated the brain fog from the pain. No - Starsky couldn't be in here with him. Hutch was positive he'd have known it if Starsky was that close.

"Starsky? What have you done to my partner?"

The unseen hands grabbed Hutch by his plaid flannel over shirt and drug him over to the door.

"Nothing yet, Hutchinson. Actually, I had originally planned to kill Starsky, but the longer I thought about it, the more wrong that felt. Killing is too quick for him. He needs to suffer the same way that I suffered. Oh, this is nothing against you personally, by the way. Really, you were very considerate of me the one time that we spoke."

Hutch was still trying to piece things together, but every time his head was jostled, everything broke apart again. The man's voice almost made the connection to the elusive memory, but it was still just out of reach. Then he took a breath and Hutch asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted an answer to.

"What is it that you're planning on doing?"

"Very simple and fitting really, though unfortunately, I doubt that you'll be able to see it that way. It was because of Starsky that I lost my partner. The only truly fair thing is for him to lose his partner too."

The voice belonged to someone who was calm, controlled and, Hutch was sure, quite insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

With all of the pacing that Starsky was doing as he waited for Dobey to arrive, Huggy expected that the man would drop into the basement at any second from wearing a hole through his floor.

"Bro, please. Sit down. You ain't doing a thing but using up shoe leather."

Huggy looked back to the cake box still resting on the counter and motioned Christy over to him,

"Go put this in the back in the fridge, girl. Bring out some coffee too."

"Right, boss."

Dobey came in just as Christy was coming back out with the coffee pot. She began pouring it out into cups, holding one out to the Captain as he strode over to the bar. He took it with a nod of thanks.

"Starsky! Get over here and sit down. You want to find Hutch - so do I. But we need to figure out where to start looking."

"Right, Captain."

Going back to the bar, Starsky also took the offered cup, but sat it down without even tasting it. Picking up the note he'd found on Hutch's beat-up LTD, he handed it to Dobey wordlessly as he sat down, his leg starting to 'Thumper' again with pent-up energy.

Reading the note once quickly then a second time while examining the paper it was on and how it was written, the frown grew deeper on Dobey's face.

"Anyone get a good look at him?"

Huggy just gave the Captain a frustrated shrug.

"I was paying more attention to how Hutch was taking the message than I was paying attention to the messenger."

Clearing her throat slightly, Christy seemed a little embarrassed to be speaking up, but she did any way.

"His name was Bambrick. At least that was the name on his name tag."

All three of the men turned their head to look at her, but Dobey was the one that spoke up first.

"Bambrick? Are you sure of that?"

"Yes... it sounds silly, but when I saw it, it made me think of that Disney movie. Bambi? And I wondered if anyone ever messed with him about his name like kids used to twist up my last name to tease - you know, calling him 'Bambi-ick' or stuff like that back in school? So it stuck in my head."

Reaching over, Huggy poured another cup of coffee, offering that one to his waitress.

"Good eyes, Christy. Just sit down and stay close in case you remember anything else or the Captain has any questions."

Starsky's left hand was tapping on the counter as he was looking to the side - not really looking at anything, his eyes were just facing that direction as he was thinking.

"That name sounds familiar. Bambrick... where do I know that from?"

His voice was soft as Dobey answered that question.

"You know that name from a little over two years back. Bambrick's partner was one of the men George Prudholm killed."

Head snapping back around, old guilt rose back to the surface. Part of Starsky could relate to what Bambrick was feeling - all he had to do was imagine how he would have felt if Prudholm had killed Hutch. The other part?

"Why couldn't he just come after me? Why did he have to drag Hutch into this?"

Huggy inclined his head in the direction of the note still in Dobey's hand.

"Old Testament stuff, Starsky. You know, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth..."

Starsky continued, his voice not much louder than a whisper.

"A partner for a partner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Hutch felt himself being drug further out of the van.

"Come on, Hutchinson. Let's get this over with. This part won't be pleasant for either of us, but pretty soon, you won't have to worry about it any longer."

It would be so much easier for Hutch to try and reason with this guy if he could just finish remembering who exactly he was. Partner... damn. A name would have been nice, might have hit a chord of humanity stronger, but he'd just have to fake it. He could feel the time running out.

"You don't have to do this. Would your partner have wanted this?"

The dragging stopped for a moment and everything was still. Then, with a sudden jerk, Hutch felt himself falling. The jarring from hitting the ground made him grey out briefly. When his head started to clear again, he started to try and speak only to feel cloth being jerked between his teeth and then tied painfully tight behind his head.

"That's enough of that. Although you were quite right. He wouldn't have approved. He was my conscience in many ways. But there has to be balance. Everything slips into chaos if there isn't balance. My partner was very big on things being fair. Hated it, absolutely hated it, when anyone used that old saying _'life isn't fair' _around him. You know what he'd say? He'd say _'that's part of what our job is, Don, to make sure that life __**is**__ fair_.' So while he wouldn't approve at all of what I'm doing, I do think he'd approve of the fairness of it."

The man began dragging him into some sort of building while he was still talking. That was when everything clicked into place finally. Don. Don Bambrick. He'd gone to the memorial for the man's partner after... after Prudholm killed him. Hutch was now ignoring his head pain and fighting as hard as he was able, trying to free a wrist, a leg, anything.

This situation was nothing like any scenario for dying he'd ever had in his head either. Dying while protecting a civilian or Starsk? Hutch could have handled that. One of the bad guys getting the drop on him or getting lucky? That would suck, of course, but that came with the territory of choosing to be a cop. You couldn't shy away from the job just because you might get hurt. But this? Dying at the hands of one of the guys that's on the same side? A guy who obviously was badly in need of serious help after the trauma of losing his own partner? All wrong.

The worst part of this was Hutch knew without a doubt how this was going to affect Starsky. He'd been there with him the last time. And this time he wouldn't be there to try and talk sense into that thick skull. Long stays in the hospital in the past - either there because of his injuries or because of Starsky's - had led to his thoughts on dying. There had many numerous occasions in his past where he wouldn't have fought to live. Things weren't like that for him now. Death didn't scare him, but he preferred to live. He had things to live for. His job, his plants, his friends and Starsky. Starsky, the guy with the goofy grin that was his partner, best friend and brother in everything but DNA all rolled into one package. Starsky, the guy that was going to blame himself for all of this if Hutch couldn't figure out a way to live through it.

Bambrick stopped and then lowered him to the floor almost gently. Hutch could feel slickness around his own wrists now from blood, but it wasn't helping him slip the cuffs. With more time, maybe he could but time was not on his side. He cursed himself for not being able to place the man fast enough, he cursed the gag for preventing him from trying to talk the man out of this.

Then Hutch's abdomen seemed on fire and the pain in his head was eclipsed by a greater one. Not the first time he'd been shot so he knew what had happened, but he couldn't recall hearing the gun going off.

He barely registered the footsteps coming nearer. The voice speaking was the same, but slightly different somehow. Not as mechanical.

"I'm usually a better shot than that. I... didn't want you to have to suffer. But he didn't die immediately either... so..."

The gag was interfering with Hutch's ability to breathe now. Bambrick noticed that and bent to remove it before resting his hand briefly on the blond hair, now somewhat matted with blood and dirt.

"Relax if you can. Stop fighting it. It's almost over."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

Activity at Metro had kicked up to frenzied levels as Dobey came back and put every available resource on finding Bambrick and Hutchinson. If Bambrick followed through on the killing, his life would be effectively over as well, so it was two lives at stake.

When they contacted Bambrick's only relative in the area, his sister willingly went with Starsky and two other officers to open up his apartment so that they could look for clues as to where he might have gone. Janice Bambrick just stood inside the door, hugging herself as they searched.

"It's my fault. This last year, he acted like he'd finally accepted Tom's death. Tom was like a father to both of us... just took us under his wing when he found out we didn't have any family other than each other. I never suspected... Don's always been the most ..."

Sympathetic sapphire blue eyes stopped searching the room and moved back to the distraught woman. Is that the way he'd sounded to Hutch when he was taking all the blame onto himself for someone else's actions? He laid a hand on her arm and wasn't a bit surprised to see the tears in her green eyes.

"Please believe me when I say that I know exactly what you're going through. Hutch says I'm a pro at taking the blame for things... and I think you might be in the same league I am. But you aren't a mind reader, no matter how close you and your brother are. This isn't your fault. I don't think it's your brother's fault either. I think he's the wonderful guy you remember, but he was wounded worse by what Prudholm did than anybody knew, including the guys that get paid to spot this stuff. Right now, we have to find him and get him help before things spiral any further out of control."

Janice nodded and took a deep breath to steady herself. Eyes moving over the room, she suddenly froze and then she practically ran over to a picture hanging on the wall, pulling it down. It was a picture of her, her brother and Tom - all with their arms around one another in a rural setting.

"Here. Tom's family had land not far outside of the city that Don inherited. He'd take us there sometimes for picnics or hiking or just to get away from everything for a weekend."

Something in Starsky's guts told him this felt right and the urgency to get moving to get there as fast as possible kicked in.

"Give me directions."

"I'll go with you."

"I don't.."

"Please? Don might listen to me. That guilt you were talking about? I might be able to help you save your partner. I need to try if I'm going to live with myself."

Starsky called out to the two officers and told them he'd fill-in Captain Dobey on the way over the radio. Then he reached for her hand.

"Let's get going. The Captain might skin me for this, but I'm not going to make you have to live with wondering about 'what ifs'."

He helped her into the passenger seat of the Torino then headed off as she directed before keying up his radio.

"Zebra Three to Metro One. I need to speak with Captain Dobey."

"Metro One to Zebra Three. Dobey here. Where are you, Starsky? I thought you were searching Officer Bambrick's apartment with Reed and Malloy?"

"I was, Captain. But Janice Bambrick thinks she may know where he took Hutch. She's showing me the way there. Just north of the city off of 105."

"That's out of our jurisdiction, Starsky. We need to co-ordinate with the local authorities there."

"Captain - I'm not trying to arrest the guy. I'm trying to stop him before it's too late!"

"I'm not going to order you back, but I am going to order you to be careful. I'll contact the force up there and see if I can get you some back-up."

"10-4, Captain. Zebra Three out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Hutch wanted to pull away from the hand on his head, but he didn't have the strength to waste on that. He gulped in a breath, then got out three words.

"No. Not fair."

He still couldn't see Bambrick, of course, but he could feel the man tense. Hear the hesitation in his voice. Another crack in that cool and calm voice that hadn't had a single drop of genuine emotion in it before the shooting.

"How isn't this fair?"

Hutch found that his mouth had gotten dry and his tongue felt heavy and thick as he spoke again.

"Your partner. He didn't die alone. You told me. You were with him."

The fingers on the hand in his hair clenched. Hutch wasn't sure what was happening as all he could go by was what he could hear and feel. But something was going on. He could practically hear Bambrick's heart racing as his breathing became more rapid.

Then he spoke and Hutch felt a cold chill. Bambrick wasn't really with him any more.

"Oh my God... blood... Tom... hang on. I'm calling for backup."

Hearing the man running away for the phone, Hutch was trying to make himself focus. Trying to keep from blacking out. He had the very real fear that if he went to sleep, he'd never wake up. That was keeping up his adrenaline for now, but he knew that would only last so long.

Back at Metro, as soon as the switchboard realized who the call was from, it was patched straight to Captain Dobey.

"Sir, this is Bambrick. My partner is down - we need backup and medical ASAP."

Dobey drew in a deep breath. Hallucinations of some sort, but if he was careful, it might give them the opportunity to get Hutchinson out.

"Give me your 20. I'll dispatch a medical helicopter to get your partner to the hospital."

Dobey picked up the note where he had jotted down of the address Starsky was headed for. It matched the one Bambrick gave him.

"Zebra Three is in route to your location. Other units have already apprehended the perp that shot your partner. Stand down with your weapon. Help is on the way."

"10-4, Captain."

The footsteps were coming closer again. Hutch tried to lift his head, but just couldn't manage it. The hand came to rest on his head again.

"They're on their way, Tom. Hang in there. They're on the way."

A shudder ran through Hutch as shock began setting in. He didn't speak because he didn't know what might happen if Bambrick's illusions were shattered. But one thing he did know. Hutch didn't want being comforted under another man's name to be the last thing he heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

"Metro One to Zebra Three. Come in, Starsky."

"Zebra Three to Metro One. Any news, Captain?"

"Yes. We've heard from Officer Bambrick."

At those five words, Janice saw the fingers of Starsky's hand on the steering wheel go white.

"You are headed toward the right location. Proceed with caution. Officer Bambrick called in that **his** partner is down. We've told him that you are arriving as his backup and a medical helicopter is on the way. Be careful how you approach this."

"I think I've seen something like this before, Captain. Down at the Vet Center. Couple of guys down there for treatment - they see the wrong thing or hear the wrong noise and bam. It's like somebody teleported them back to 'Nam."

"Starsky, I told him the perp has been caught and asked him to stand down. Hopefully he has, but you know he's armed and currently unpredictable. If he continues to think it's his partner that he's getting aid for, we might be able to get Hutchinson out of there to a hospital. Play along or do whatever you have to. I don't want any of the medical chopper's crew getting injured. What's your ETA?"

Starsky shot a look over to Janice and her pale fair worried him. But she indicated the road ahead.

"We're less that five minutes away now."

"Understood, Captain. We'll be on scene in five minutes. What's the ETA on that Chopper?"

"Should be there within three to five minutes after your arrival."

"10-4. Zebra Three out."

Giving a glance back to Janice again as he hung the handset back up.

"Hey - you alright?"

"Not really. I've been around police work for a few years. I know what it means when someone calls in that an officer's down."

"Yeah. Listen. He might come back from thinking he's back with Tom on his own, but until then, just go along with what he says, okay? Important thing is getting both of them out without anyone else getting hurt."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... thinking of Don. For not hating him."

"I can put myself into his position. All too easily. It's... Prudholm. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be free of that lunatic's shadow."

"Up ahead. That next right. That's the turn-off. Quarter of a mile down, there's another hard right and we'll be there."

Starsky brought the Torino to a halt next to a panel van. The door was still wide open on it and he could see traces of blood on the floor. When Janice went even paler, he knew that she'd seen them too. They didn't have time to say anything as Bambrick came out of the building, calling out.

"Detective Starsky! How much longer on that chopper?"

Starsky got out quickly and was more than a little relieved to see that Bambrick's weapon was holstered. He just wished that there was a way to disarm the man, but he knew that if he tried, it might make things worse.

"Less than five minutes out, Officer. You stay out here - you know the area and can direct them where to land. I'll go tend to ... your partner. Where is he?"

"Inside that building there."

Just then, Bambrick saw his sister as she slowly got out of the car, avoiding looking back into the van. Starsky hesitated for a minute, but didn't think Bambrick would hurt his own sister. He turned and ran for the building.

"Janice? What are you doing here?"

"I... I came to be here for you. And Tom. We'll watch for the helicopter together. Alright?"

She breathed easier when he accepted her being there, slipping a supportive arm around him as they both started to watch the skies.

It took a second for Starsky's eyes to adjust after he got inside, but once they did, what he saw wasn't very promising.

"Aw... Hutch... no.."

He tried not to worry too much as he approached about the fact Hutch's hair wasn't currently blonde - he reminded himself that scalp wounds bleed a lot, even minor ones. Taking a deep breath, he moved over and put his fingers gently on his partner's neck, closing his eyes for a minute when he felt the pulse in the carotid artery.

Satisfied that Hutch was still alive, he gave his partner a quick exam. Blood from a gut wound... not good. Handcuffed, tied at the ankles... seeing Hutch wounded and tied was just too much. He couldn't help with the gunshot wound, but he could get the restraints off.

Dipping his fingers into the pocket he knew Hutch habitually carried his keys in, Starsky fished out the handcuff key. Hutch's hands were swollen and his wrists looked bad. The dried blood there was testament to how hard Hutch had tried to get loose. Pulling out his pocketknife, he cut through the rope at Hutch's ankles. Then he used it again to slice through the side of the blindfold. He wanted to just pull the damn thing off, but it was bloody and he was afraid pulling it free might start fresh bleeding. Hutch's pallor told him that the man couldn't afford to lose much more blood. He did pull it away from Hutch's eyes though and was surprised to see his partner wince a little in the dim light. He'd thought Hutch was unconscious. Still, seeing those eyes trying to focus on him gave Starsky fresh hope.

"Hey, Blue Eyes... chopper will be here any second. Hang in there, buddy."

He could see Hutch was trying to talk and got down closer, scolding a little on the way.

"You shouldn't be trying to talk, Hutch... it's going to be okay."

Hutch swallowed and tried any way. It was an obvious strain, but he got out the three words.

"..not... your... fault."

That tore at Starsky's heart. Damn blonde chowder head. Worrying about his feelings at a time like this. Then he remembered listening to Janice back at the apartment. Giving Hutch a crooked smile that he tried to make look as at ease as he could, he laid a hand on one of the few uninjured spots he could find, Hutch's shoulder.

"I know that, Hutch. I do. Hey - I think your carriage has arrived, Cinderella. Let's get you to the ball before you turn into a pumpkin or something."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

Between the surgery and recovery, it was several days before Hutch was released from the hospital with a lengthy list of things not to do for the next couple of weeks. A list promptly commandeered by Starsky with the guarantee back to the doctor that it would be followed.

Hutch just gave a sigh followed by a chuckle and didn't argue. It just felt too good to be going out of the hospital doors, even if the doctor had insisted it be in a wheelchair - preferably being pushed by someone else rather than him pushing it along himself. Starsky had, of course, taken the job and fussed a bit with getting Hutch settled into the passenger seat and said a few choice words to the wheelchair before he could finally get it folded and loaded as well.

As he climbed behind the wheel, Starsky flashed a smile over at Hutch. He was still on the pale side, but it felt really good to see his partner sitting in that seat again. Hutch just gave him a smile back and spoke as if Starsky had said that thought out loud.

"Good to be back."

"Good to have you back, pard. Hey - I promised Hug that we'd drop by and see him after you got sprung. Guy's been worried about you - I think he even lost weight and you know Huggy. He doesn't have much to spare. Think you're up for that?"

"Sure, I can handle that. Seems like weeks since I was there instead of just days."

After they parked, Hutch watched in amusement as Starsky had another wrestling match with the wheelchair. About five minutes later, Hutch was finally settled into it and Starsky wheeled him toward the door, reversing so that he went through first, pulling the chair behind him. Then he turned Hutch around with a flourish.

Hutch's expression went from shocked to a grin. The Pits was full of people he knew - including Captain Dobey and several other guys from the precinct. Huggy had a huge smile on his face as he headed over.

"I promised you we'd take up the party again when you got back here with our boy Starsky. The Bear always keeps his word, m' man. We even kept the cake Starsk brought back in the freezer for you. Got a fresher one as well."

Reaching out, Hutch clasped Huggy's hand firmly, smiling almost as much as he was. A quick glance down showed Huggy the marks still healing around Hutch's wrists. He didn't know how these guys did it. Kept fighting, surviving and going back for more. He was just glad that they did do it. City would've been a lot uglier place without them.

"This is great, Hug. Thanks, man... really."

"Least I can do for my blonde twin, right? Come on, folks - let the party begin! No jostling Hutch here - everybody be cool and takes turns. Don't crowd the man."

It took a good half hour before things settled down enough for Captain Dobey to pull up a chair near Starsky and Hutch so that they could talk for a minute.

"Thought you guys would like to know that Bambrick agree to sign himself up for observation. Starsky, those guys you recommended from the Vet Center are going to be working with him. They've been working with some treatments on veterans that they think will help him out."

"I hope so, Captain. At first, it was like he wasn't there emotionally at all."

"Sounds about right, Hutchinson. Guys at the center said that they're starting to get together lists of symptoms to help out other places dealing with this sort of thing. One of them was emotional numbness. They also tell me that it might be a condition we see come up more often as more veterans settle back into society."

"That's something I wanted to talk to you two about. Hutch can't return to full duty yet, but the doctor said he'd be alright releasing you to the kind of duty I have in mind."

He had both of their full attention, but Starsky spoke first.

"What kind of duty is that, Captain?"

"I'd like for you both to get together with the men at the Vet Center and put together a briefing. Go around to the other precincts and tell them about your experiences. What to watch out for. We have men in situations every day that might affect someone like Bambrick was. If we can keep an eye out for each other, maybe the next guy can get help before something happens instead of after."

They didn't even have to exchange glances. Hutch just leaned back in the wheelchair.

"When do we start?"

Dobey just smiled.

"Monday. Vet Center's already expecting you. You're both off-duty until then. I think I can trust your mother hen to take care of you in the meantime."

Dobey got back up.

"Now - I think I'm going to grab a piece of that cake to go and head back to the station. Enjoy your party. And happy birthday."

"Thanks, Captain."

Alone again with Starsky for a minute, Hutch just gave a tired, but contented sounding sigh.

"Just nice to be able to think about making it to the next birthday."

Huggy dropped by their table just then, delivering slices of cake and two cups of coffee.

"Can't miss out on your own cake, Hutch. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Hug. Just a little tired. Hey, thanks for all this again."

"Anytime, m' man. Anytime. You need to cut out and catch some zz's, everybody will understand. All just glad to see you back."

"Cake first, then maybe a day or two long nap."

Huggy chuckled and went back to looking after the other guests as Starsky picked up his cup of coffee.

"Let's try to keep next year's festivities more low-key, Blondie."

Reaching over and picking up his own coffee, Hutch nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me, buddy."


End file.
